


Don't Worry, Bear

by diregay



Category: Phan
Genre: Japhan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diregay/pseuds/diregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average, cliché phanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I guess?

'Phil! I'm home!'

 

I walked in after I heard no answer, and trekked upstairs in search of my flatmate, as I supposed he would have heard me from downstairs. I paused when I heard a muffled yawn, soon followed by a violent sneeze. Funny, I thought, it sounded like it came from my bedroom.

 

'Phil?'

 

The 'Dan' that came a few seconds later was not what I expected Phil's voice to sound like. It was croaky and barely audible, completely lacking Phil's usual euphoria, and it sounded pretty forced to me. And I had a feeling Phil wasn't trying to imitate a dying animal today.

 

I hurried quickly into my room confused, to find my best friend hanging upside-down with his legs on the bed and his torso dangling down the side. He looked quite uncomfortable in the position he was in.

 

'Phil? What are you-?'

 

'Make it stop...'

 

He turned eventually to face me, and I saw his face for the first time that day.

 

~Phil's POV~

 

When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect to feel as shitty as I did. I felt really cold as well, my duvet wasn't doing much. I kind of bum-shuffled into my friend's room, to find him gone. Groaning, I eventually managed to pull myself up onto his bed. The effort was too much for me though, and I passed out as I hit the pillow.

 

-

 

I heard the door open, then slam a few seconds later. The sound shook the flat and didn't help my headache a great deal. I yawned and rolled over, ending up leaning over the bed in a very uncomfortable position.

 

'Phil?'

 

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

 

'Dan?' Wow, I sound terrible.

 

I heard Dan run into the room.

 

'Phil! What are you doing?'

 

My head was pounding by this point, and my stomach kept turning, making me want to throw up all over the floor.

 

'Make it stop....

 

I turned to face him, which proved to be pretty painful.

 

'What's wrong? Oh my god, you look awful!'

 

I definitely felt it, there was no doubt about that.

 

I gagged, but tried to suppress the urge to vomit. My attempt was unsuccessful. I completely collapsed onto the floor, spilling the contents of my stomach in the process.

 

I was sure Dan was not going to be pleased at this and shout at me, which would just make me feel worse; instead he dropped to his knees beside me and I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around me and help me up onto the now completely messed up bed.

 

I received a long, soft - platonic - kiss on my burning forehead.

 

'Wait here,' I heard him mutter, before passing out for the second time. Well, I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon am I, really.

 

When I opened my eyes, I realised I was tangled up in my own blue and green checked duvet. I immediately assumed I was in my own bed.

 

I snuggled closer to my bedspread, and was just getting comfy, when I felt the blanket wriggling beneath me. But I had no time to think about that, as in that exact moment I had to rush to the bathroom to eject my guts into the toilet bowl. Not one of my highest moments in life, I don't think.

 

When I returned from the bathroom, I noticed a supposedly human shaped lump under my bed cover. A deep blush began to creep up my neck, eventually reaching my cheeks as I remembered the events of the morning. Hurriedly rushing out of the room, I made my way downstairs to the lounge where I picked up my sticker coated laptop, and tried to get my mind off Dan, which proved to be a difficult task. 

 

After all, why was I fussing? It's not like I slept with him or anything....oh, huh. Okay, maybe that was a lie. But it was platonic, anyone could understand that. I was sick, he had just come to look after me like a friend would.

 

I had recently felt more for Dan than I probably should, but my head was messed up at the moment, what with this illness and the pushiness of the fans for new videos, so I wasn't quite sure what to believe. But Dan would never feel the same way, I knew he was straight.

 

A quiet 'Phil?' interrupted my thought, and my head shot up immediately to see a sleepy looking Dan.

 

~Dan's POV~

 

'Phil! PHIL!'

He was falling, falling.

Faster.

I tried to grab his hand, but by now he was out of reach and I was desperately stretching my arm out but I /couldn't/ reach him and my eyes were wet with tears because /I love Phil./

He was gone.

-

Breathing heavily, I woke up in a cold sweat. I had been having this dream for weeks now, it always ended this way; with me not being able to save him, help him, after all he's done for me.

 

I then involuntarily burst into tears, the salty droplets raining down my flushed skin. I love Phil. I love Phil. And it made me realise for the first time how much of an impact he had had on my life, and how he saved me, and then I thought about how much I cared about my best friend. How much loved him.

 

In a daze, I headed towards the bathroom to clean myself up. As I looked into the mirror, I was faced with my sleep deprived, puffy eyed profile.

 

Splashing my face a few times with water, I decided I would tell him today, and I would just have to accept the fact that he didn't feel the same.

 

I got to the door of the living room, took a deep breath and uttered a quiet, 'Phil?'

 

~Phil's POV~

 

His face was red from crying, and he just looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright.

 

'Oh, Bear, what's the matter? Come here.'

 

~Dan's POV~

 

He called me over, but this probably wasn't the best idea of the century; I was too close to the man I loved, just his scent was too much for me and before I knew what was happening, I had broken down into tears and was bawling my eyes out into his owl jumper.

 

We stayed this way for a while, and after a few minutes, Phil began to sing a tune that I recognised:

 

'When you're weary, feeling small,

When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;

I'm on your side.

When times get rough

And friends just can't be found,

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down.'

 

By this point I had calmed down, just slowly breathing in through my nose; out through my mouth.

 

'Hey, Bear?' He whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?'

 

Oh....oh god. I had completely forgotten about that. Panicking, I muttered, 'Oh. Ugh um....bad dream's all.'

 

There was silence for a few seconds.

 

'About what?

 

'Huh?'

 

'What was the dream about, Bear?'

 

'Oh, well, um, I-I can't quite, um, remember exactly-'

 

'Dan.'

 

'-um okay, well, um, I was kinda falling, and-and there was, ugh, someone falling under me, and I well I couldn't qu-quite reach them, but I was trying my best and then I-I lost them forever, and-'

 

'Dan, shhh. Calm down.'

 

~Phil's POV~

 

'Oh, well, um, I-I can't quite, um, remember exactly-'

 

'Dan.'

 

Why wouldn't he just tell me? I knew you couldn't forget a dream that easily, especially if you had been crying over it.

 

The dream he was describing sounded vaguely familiar.

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

I desperately needed the toilet.

 

Getting up from my bed, I stumbled over to the door and made my way to the bathroom. I let my fluids out (AN: if that sounded like he was jerking off, sorry, and he wasn't trust me XD he was just going to the toilet).

On the way back to the comfort of my room, I heard a quiet mumbling, which to me sounded like 'Nnnogh-Pheeel plis!' then a shriek, followed by a muffled crying.

 

Wondering what was going on, I silently crept into Dan's room to check he was ok. The sight set out before my eyes broke my heart. Dan was lying with his back on the floor, and his feet on the bed. His already pale skin was almost the same colour as his bed sheets, his eyes red and swollen. His pillows and duvet, along with some of his clothes, were strewn haphazardly over the room, giving it the illusion of a mine field. The area of bed sheet where his head had supposedly been was soaking, so I suspected he had been crying. Not wanting to wake him up or for him to be embarrassed, I put his duvet gently over his cold form. I just hoped he wasn't going commando under those jogging bottoms.

 

Heading back to my bed, I couldn't help but imagine a distraught, panicked Dan, after he had just woken up from a nightmare like the one he had just been having. I couldn't bear to see Dan like that, so after a few minutes of debating, I trekked back to his room and pushed the door open gently, only to see that he was already awake. He turned to where I was, and I immediately noticed that his eyes were red and bloodshot, which concluded my theory that he might have been crying.

 

'Oh Bear! Did you have a bad dream?'

 

He nodded dubiously; he looked like he was on the verge of tears again, bless him.

 

'What was it this time?' I asked him as I sat beside him on the bed.

'Um, he-he was fall-falling and I, um, I couldn't, I couldn't stop-'

 

He began to shake uncontrollably, so I pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered, 'It was just a dream, Bear.'

 

Dan stiffened suddenly in my arms.

 

'You ok?'

 

'Oh, yeah, sure.'

 

There was silence, then:

 

'Um, hey Phil? Would you mind, um, maybe s-sleeping here with me tonight?'

 

'Of course!' I chuckled, 'Just wait here a sec-'

 

I rushed off to my bedroom to pick up Lion, before returning to Dan's room.

 

Dan's confused face quickly changed to an amused one as I walked through the door with my toy.

 

'Figured,' he laughed as we both got into his bed.

 

After a few moments, I felt a small pressure on my leg and I realised that Dan had completely curled into me. I draped an arm round his middle and pulled him close, Lion between us, not wanting to lose my bear.

 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

 

'Dan, listen to me. Nothing's gonna hurt you, you're safe.'

 

~Dan's POV~

 

But he doesn't understand.

 

He doesn't understand my sudden mood swings. He doesn't understand that my nightmare could become reality. He doesn't understand that I /love/ him.

 

I got up slowly from the position on the settee, and headed to my bedroom quietly.

 

~Phil's POV~

 

Brilliant. So I don't get a 'Thank you' or anything, do I? He just walks off, without a word. Something's not right, a bad dream doesn't make you like this.

 

Curious, and slightly pissed off, I followed a few seconds after him, making sure he wouldn't hear me.

 

I arrived at his bedroom where I could see him clutching a framed photograph. Leaning forward slightly, I could just make out my face smiling warmly at the camera. Dan was in his usual pose, a full on dimple fest, with the 'ironic' peace sign represented with his first two fingers.

 

Heart fluttering, I realised that the photo he was holding was none other than the cherry blossom selfie we took in Japan.

 

I was about to turn away, when I heard, 'Oh Phil.'

 

Panicking, I spun around, thinking he had seen me spying on him. 

'You're so beautiful, Phil. Everything about you is beautiful. And you're stupid if you can't see that. And you're stupid if you don't know that I love you; I fell in love with you from the moment I met you. I love you with every fibre of my being-'

 

'I love you too, Dan,' I replied, walking into the room, then cupping his face with both my hands as our lips connected.

 

I heard Dan squeak in surprise, before he melted into the kiss. He grabbed the back of my head and tugged my hair gently, sending my mind into overdrive. I absent-mindedly slid a hand up under his T-shirt, which made him exhale slightly. It wasn't rough, but it was passionate; the perfect first kiss that I had dreamt of for so long.

 

After a few moments we parted, foreheads still touching. 

 

'How are you feeling, Phil?'

 

'What?'

 

'You were sick, remember?'

 

'Oh! Well, I'm better now, still got a bit of a headache though.'

 

We looked at each other for a while, until I thought of something. 

 

'Hey, Dan?'

 

'Yes?'

 

'Next time something's bothering you, just tell me, yeah?' I laughed.

 

'Of course, Phil,' he chuckled.

 

'You're such an idiot, you know that?' I said, grinning.

 

'Love you too, you wally.'


End file.
